(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a manufacturing method of the display device, and more particularly, to a display device in which cutouts are provided on a common electrode of the display device using one substrate, and a manufacturing method of the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display, typically includes two display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. In the liquid crystal display, an electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to determine alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
The two display panels of the liquid crystal display may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line for transferring a gate signal and a data line for transferring a data signal are provided crossing each other, and a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor, and the like may be disposed thereon. In such a liquid crystal display, a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode and the like, may be disposed on the opposing display panel, or on the thin film transistor array panel.
In a conventional liquid crystal display, two substrates are generally used, and respective constituent elements are provided on the two substrates.